Together
by Midnight Rose of Sorrow
Summary: A Sess/Kag oneshot in an alternate universe.


He waited on the other side of the door of the small room she occupied, as he struggled to keep his breathing even. This was really happening. He ran his hands through his heavy, silky silver locks as he attempted to distract himself from his simple yet agonising task. All he had been told to do was wait for her to be done. This only left him to the mercy of his mind, and it was not helping his anxiety in the slightest. Leaning against the white washed wall opposite the door that separated him from his love, his molten gold eyes with their amber hues glared at the door handle, waiting for it to move indicating she was finally done.

In truth he was scared, even a confident guy like him could feel the cool hands of fear. He feared the unknown, he had no idea what the future held and how things would play out from here on out. If there was anything he hated, it was being in the dark and being forced to take things as they came. That was her strength. She could go with the flow and manage to stay afloat in the swift current that was life. It was one of the reasons he had been drawn to her in the first place. It was like she threw all caution into the wind and would jump into anything regardless of knowing whether she would sink or swim. He was a planner, a stagiest even and this allowed for minimal risk of error or mistake in almost all that he did.

Surely it shouldn't be taking this long. His fingers drummed against his thigh in agitation the dull rapping sound filling his sensitive hearing as he continued to wait. Was he ready? His eyes widened as the worn gold handle on the old wooden door twisted and he held his breath when she emerged her midnight coloured tresses hiding her face as she looked down to avoid his gaze. His heartbeat sped up then. It really was happening. He straightened himself up and in one stride was standing infront of the girl who held his heart tilting her chin up with his thumb and forefinger. Her chocolate brown eyes swirled with emotion and glistened with unshed tears.

"I'm pregnant."

Sesshomaru forgot how to breathe for a minute or two. His mind was running at a break neck pace. He was going to be a father. He didn't know the first thing about pups or newborns let alone a mixture of both. His child would be a half demon. Could he live with that? Siring the very being he had made it a point to hate for the most part of his long existence? He shook his head minutely. The child's breeding did not matter, what mattered was the child was going to be half of himself and half of the woman he would move heaven and earth for if only to see her smile. It was then he gazed at her and saw her very visible distress.

He instinctively drew her into his arms as he held the trembling girl tight to his chest. The scent of her fear reached his powerful nose and his heart dropped. He had only been thinking of how this scared him, he had not stopped to consider how this would affect her. He had just assumed that she would be fine, just like she had been every other time she had been thrown into uncharted territory. Her tears could then be felt through his shirt, as she began to sob that she was sorry over and over. He placed his hands either side of her arms and pulled her back from his chest, the look of sorrow in her eyes cutting him like a knife.

"Kagome, why are you sorry?"

"I know you didn't want this."

"How can you know that? We never discussed it."

"Our baby will be a half demon."

Ah. So that was what was worrying her. She had thought of this too, though it was no surprise. She knew of the distain he had held for his half brother for being a half demon, and his views back then of those with mixed blood. But being with her had changed all that, sure he still disliked his brother but that was because the whelp was uncouth and vulgar. His time with Kagome had taught him much in the way of compassion for others. She cared not for what species or creature anyone was as long as they were of good heart and so she treated them all the same. He himself loved Kagome a human with all his demon heart. At first he resisted the feelings that drew him to her but she had worn him down and he would never resent her for it. Even now in this very moment, he still did not resent her. Nor his child that grew within her.

"Kagome, I was scared at first. That I will admit. But not for the reasons you think."

A hand moved to her flat stomach and rested on there as he gazed at her, his eyes full of love and adoration.

"It matters not our child will have mixed heritage. What matters is that he or she is healthy and strong. I was worried I wasn't ready to be a father. My own father is not around to give me advice, and I know not of a fail proof plan that insures I will indeed be a good father."

Kagome's eyes refilled with tears as her own hand covered the hand he had loving placed on her stomach moments before.

"We are in this together, Sesshomaru, I am as clueless as you are."

He gave her a soft smile then before kissing her forehead. Yes, she was right. They were in this together and they would figure things out along the long road that was parenthood. They could be scared together, they could learn together and watch their child grow together. Uncharted territory was not so scary when you had another with you to hold your hand. With that thought he clasped her hand with his own as he stared down at their otherwise occupied hands that covered the spot the creation of their love grew silently.

"Together, Kagome."


End file.
